


The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 7 - Interview With Fanfiction Writer Emiliaf25

by TheFanFicMaverick (ChaosBlue)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interviews, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosBlue/pseuds/TheFanFicMaverick
Summary: The FanFic Maverick is the podcast show where I interview amazing AO3 fanfiction writers about the stories they write, the fandoms they come from, and the spectacular world of fanfiction.Our latest episode is an interview with Detroit: Become Human fanfic author Emiliaf25. Join us as we discuss her fanfiction stories 'Calling From The Bottom, But You Don't Hear Me,' 'You Are Not Alone,' and the awesome DBH fandom.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 2





	The FanFic Maverick Podcast: Episode 7 - Interview With Fanfiction Writer Emiliaf25

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiliaf25 (emiliaf24)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaf24/gifts).



> A HUGE thank you to Emiliaf25 for coming on the show!! Hats off to all you fanfiction writers out there. Your stories are important. They matter. Thank you for writing and sharing.

If you haven't already read Emiliaf25's amazing DBH fanfiction please check it out! Links to her stories are below in the show notes. The FanFic Maverick Podcast is available on Apple Podcast, Spotify, and iHeartRadio. 

**Show Notes:**

Link to Calling From the Bottom, But You Don’t Hear Me: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561054 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561054)

Link to You Are Not Alone: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568236](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568236)

**Other Authors Mentioned:**

Liketolaugh - What Does A Deviant Fear: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072869/chapters/42716222 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072869/chapters/42716222)

TNKT - Good Morning, Lieutenant: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452291/chapters/43714907 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452291/chapters/43714907)

AsunaChinaDoll: [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll)

Cywscross - C’est La Vie: [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390668/chapters/7419224 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390668/chapters/7419224)

**The FanFic Maverick Social Media Links:**

On Tumblr: <https://fanficmaverickpodcast.tumblr.com/>

On Instagram: @fanficmaverick

Email: Fanficmaverick@gmal.com


End file.
